True blue's past
by infinitydarkmagician41294
Summary: This is about sonic's past and how it has come back to meet him and what his future maybe for him will he end up happy with Amy after keeping the world save or not read and find out. and a glimpse at sonics family and what could be his future.
1. Chapter 1

**I OWN NOTHING IF I DID WOULD I WANT TO WRITE FAN FICS? NO ALSO IF YOU WANT TO FLAME ME DON'T BECAUSE IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING NASTY TO SAY THEN WHY POST IT BECAUSE IT DON'T MAKE YOU A BETTER PERSON. ALSO THIS MAY APPEAR AS POV FROM THE CHARACTERS BECAUSE YOU WILL NOTICE THE FIRST PERSON I AM TRYING TO WRITE IT IN A DIFFERENT WAY ALSO THIS IS MY FIRTS SONAMY AND I WOULD LIKE NICE REVIEWS THANK YOU.  
><strong>

My life has never been what you call normal unless you call beating a mad scientist normal or saving the world normal then I'm pretty normal my name you may ask well my name is sonic the hedgehog world renown hero. But even heroes have fears mine are water and losing her.

By her i mean the only girl in the world that even matters i could get any girl i want or a cheap one night stand with anybody in the world but i don't because i have her but i can't tell her how i feel. my worst fear is what if me and her settle down and start a family will i be a good dad? Could i protect them from any danger? These are the thoughts that have kept me from my one and only Amy rose.

So as i over look station square from the view of a mountain i feel i need to talk to Amy before anyone can take her from me so today is the day i ask her out. With that i was gone in a flash of light as i raced though the city dodging cars and people till i got to her house.

I just took a deep breath as i walked up the stairs to Amy's house as i knocked on the door i was greeted with the world most beautiful girl. "Hi sonic whats up" As she smiled and i got a little weak in the knees ya i get weak in the knees too.

"Um... Amy... i um" As i try to spit it out Amy just smiled more as if she was finding it funny that i seemed so shy. "Sonic what are you trying to say?" As Amy put on a puzzled look on her face.

"I Want to take you out Amy" That was it i thought i got it out but after all the times i ran from her she might say no. As i look up to see her put her hands over her mouth "Sonic did you just ask me out" As her face filled with nothing but all smiles as she pulled me into such a strong hug i thought i was going to lose the ability to breath.

"OH SONIKKU YOU KNOW HOW LONG I WAITED TO HEAR THOSE WORDS!"As she pulled sonic into her embrace as sonic could feel the ability to breath getting less and less easy to do till she let him go.

"Oh sonic i can't believe that you asked me out there is so much for me to do like my outfit my make up" as sonic just smile as he listen to her talk about her plans till he stopped her.

"Ames i will pick you up at 7:30 and your beautiful in anything see ya in a few" As he was gone in a flash leaving Amy to dance on her pouch in a pink t-shirt and a blue skirt as she danced back into the house.

Sonic was the happiest he has been in awhile he was going out tonight with the love of his life as he could almost jump for joy as he passed car after car and jumped around as he just had to tell his little brother tails.

" I can't wait im going out with the most beautiful girl in the whole world and i can't wait to see her i hope 7:30 comes fast YAHOO!" As the blue blur blasted past everybody and everything as if it was standing still but a unknown white hedgehog was watching from afar. "Well blue you seem happy but all will change after our talk blue"As fast as the white hedgehog had appeared he was gone as fast like he had never even been there.

If you were a bystander that happened to get in sonic's way you better hope you held on tight to your possessions as he just tore though all the to a little airplane shop. as he arrived at the door he knocked and yelled tails name till he heard the lock unlatch As a yellow twin tailed fox opened the door.

"Hey bro whats up" As tails greeted his older adopted brother sonic just laughed as he walked in and jumped on the couch and sprawled him self on it as the fox walked into the room.

"Oh sonic make your self at home please come in and eat my food" tails said sarcastically as he jumped in to his recliner and kicked back. "So sonic whats up that you stopped by?" the blue hedgehog just yawned as he looked at the ceiling. "Well little bro i have a date Later" The young fox jumped up as he put a finger in his ear and pulled out as much wax as he could to make sure he heard right."

Sonic only looked at him as he got a little annoyed at tails for acting like he was that surprised "Tails don't act like i can't ask a girl out i have some guts remember who beats eggman on a daily basis" the little fox just laughed lightly as he went to the kitchen and brought back some drinks. "So who did you ask bro i bet sally or Mina"

Sonic just smiled "No i asked Amy rose out" Tails just about fell out of his seat as he shock his head in complete disbelief "But wait all the times she chased you and you ran for all theses years and left her alone why then?" The foxes question went thought sonic's head as he went though all the times he ran or vanished as he remembered all the good times as he smiled.

"Well little bro i always loved her like she did me but i was afraid that if im not strong enough to protect her that i would lose it but with eggman getting older and less and less attacks i fell its time now" As sonic looked his little brother in the eyes as they shared a big laugh.

"Well i guess you should start getting ready sonic the outfit machine is up stairs your going to need some nice new duds" sonic got up and walked over to his little brother as he messed his hair up as he walked up stairs to the bathroom with the outfit machine and went thought the different outfits.

As he went though the many he found one that best suited him as he turned the machine on as it put him into a blue denim jacket and a black t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans and his classic red and white shoes.

As he looked in the mirror he had let a droop of hair like Amy fall over his one eye as he felt he looked a lot cooler as he looked him self over and once he felt he was good enough he was on his way down stairs.

Tails was busy working in the garage as he finished the last touches on a orange car tails wiped a little sweat off his face he walked out to the living room to meet with sonic as he was just coming down stairs.

"Wow nice bro so your going with the blue thing huh?" As tails looked him over sonic only rolled his eyes as he noticed the bits of grease all over tails. "Hey little bro why are you all dirty?" Tails then grabbed his hand and pulled him into the work shop as he pointed to an orange 69 dodge charger.

"That bro is the gift for your 20th birthday but i figure now would be good to take Amy out" Sonic just stared at the car as he went over it it was an R/T with a manual four speed transmission and a 511 hemi underneath the hood. "WOW!" Was all he could say as sonic was just in awe of this amazing muscle car.

"So i guess you like it well sonic all yours" As he handed sonic the keys as sonic rushed and jumped into the car as he started it up as fast as he could as he revved the new power plant that now sat under the hood as he could feel all the power and torque from each rev. "Thanks little buddy and with that its time to get Amy I'll see ya in a bit"

As the door opened the orange charger flew out of the garage and around station square. "Man this thing is fast" As soon as he reached Amy's house he got out and walked to the door as he ran the bell.

"Hold on sonic ill be a sec" Sonic just stood there tapping his foot till the door opened as Amy walked out in a light blue blouse with pick shirt underneath and a light blue skirt and her old red boots and her old headband.

"I know i don't look all that pretty i couldn't really decide on what to wear." Sonic just smile as he took her hand "to me you are the prettiest girl in the world come on to my new car" Sonic walked her hand and hand to the orange car as he opened the door. "Lady's first" Amy got in as sonic shut the door and jumped into the drivers seat.

"Nice car huh we can thank tails for this ride" Sonic said as he turned the key but Amy would have liked for him to carry her bridal like but if he just got it no wounder he wants to drive it.

"Well i was thinking of going to the drive in movies instead of the movie what do ya say ames?" Amy began to think then turned to sonic "Anywhere is fine as long as im with you sonikku"

"Anywhere it is" Sonic then proceeded to the drive-in as he found a spot and parked the car. "Ready to get a bite ames?" Amy was already ahead of him as she had already gotten out "Way ahead of you sonikku" As Amy ran for the concession stand sonic did a slow jog so as not to catch her to fast.

"Oh come on sonikku ca-" As Amy was running she ran into a white hedgehog as she fell back a bit but sonic caught her before she hit the ground. "I'm sorry dude my girl and me were messing around and she ran into you sorry"

The white hedgehog only smiled "Well i had hoped you treat your brother with some respect" as soon as he heard the man's statement sonic was shocked to say the least because this man could be truthful or liying.

**WELL WHO IS THE WHITE HEDGEHOG IS HE FRIEND FOR IS HE REALLY SONICS BROTHER WELL WAIT TILL NEXT TIME AND THANK YOU FOR READING THIS IS MY FIRST SONAMY FIC AND I HOPE YO MAKE SOMETHING GREAT AND I HOPE TO SEE SOME GOOD REVIEWS SO THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here is where we left off sonic had finally asked amy out and were on there date till he met a hedgehog that said he was sonics brother so lets see whats in store for them.**

"Well brother are you surprised im here" The white hedgehog said as sonic only pushed Amy behind him as he clenched his one fist "WAIT I DON'T HAVE ANY SIBLINGS" Sonic spat out.

"Sonikku whats going on" Questioned Amy but sonic had no idea him self what was going as as the white hedgehog walked closer to them before he put his hand out. "Sonic plz trust me i am your blood brother the oldest and our kingdom is in trouble"

Sonic just looked him in the eye "How can i trust you i mean what is this kingdom and where is it" Amy hanging behind sonic as she grabbed her hammer As she charged the white hedgehog as she slammed it down to crush him he moved right behind her. "Miss i am sonics brother there for super speed is my game to" As he smiled

"Wait your really his brother?" The white hedgehog looked her in the eyes and nodded as he turned back to sonic. "Brother allow me to show you" As he reached into a pocket and pulled out a pocket watch and opened it to show a picture of three baby hedgehogs and a older white one and the babes were a pink one a green one and a blue one that looked like sonic.

"Who... Who is that?" Sonic asked as he looked the white hedgehog in the face as he smiled "that's our family little brother manic, sonia you and me tony that was before we were separated and we must find one another and reclaim our kingdom" Sonic could not believe it he had a family and a kingdom what else could he have and not know about it.

"But for now brother i must go i will meet you at the mystic ruins where i will tell you of more of your past but i will let this sink in see you soon dear brother" With that he was gone again like if he was never there.

"Sonikku what are you thinking" As Amy asked a very out of place hero. "Ames i don't know what to think all i know is tonight i want to spend with you" As he took her in to an embrace "Thank you for always being there even though i never said it before thank you" As Amy almost felt like kissing sonic he said it he wanted to thank her as she felt her eyes water up all the times she was by his side he did care.

Amy was in her own world till she felt a pair of lips met hers as she opened her eyes to see sonic kissing her as she just let her self go and kissed back with all she had as she felt the one thing she wanted from sonic his love.

As sonic pulled away Amy looked into his eyes as sonic did hers 'you know ames i always wanted that since we met" As he smiled and kissed her again as the on lookers only were amazed as sonic the hedgehog was kissing Amy rose one thing there was some angry men and women out there that night.

"You ready to go and get the food so we can watch the movie" As Amy looked him in the eyes as she was lost in his eyes "Yes sonic lets get our candy and popcorn and well get back to what we were doing and i hope we can keep it up hehe" As they walked hand and hand to the store as they all got glairs from angry men and women for sonic getting Amy and Amy getting sonic but they didn't care.

"hey ames you see all those guys who want you" As he smiled in her direction Amy only laughed and looked back "Na not man enough for me in your case maybe to much hehe" As they reached the constriction store. Sonic got a large coke and Amy got a large water as sonic got his try of chilly dogs as amy got a few boxes of candy and a bag of pop corn as they payed for it they made there way back to the car.

"Hold on ames allow me" As sonic opened the door as he notion for her to get in as he took her hand and lead her in and shut the door and hoped in the drivers side. "so my beautiful date what do you think of our night" Amy had to think for a sec as she looked to him and smiled great til your brother came what are you going to do about that"

"I don't know ames i think im going to call knuckles and tails and were going to get to the bottom of this because that picture it was me in it i want to know who my family was and what were going to fight." As he looked at his drink in his hand as he looked back to the screen as the movie cars 2 was playing he didn't notice Amy inch close to him and kiss his cheek as he turned to her she only smile.

"You will have me and i am going tomorrow and i will help you and that's final" As she smiled at her blue hero he just shook his head "You know ames your a tough girl but fine as long as you stay out of the way i don't think i could take you being hurt deal" Amy winked with sonics wink and thumbs up as she said it was a deal.

"So sonic how about we finish were we were" As there lips met once again as sonic now felt what he knew what he could not wait to do. as he had finally got the one thing he never had but what scared him was what if he couldn't protect her but for now he was to focus on her.

So the movie was playing and the young lovers were so into each other that the movie the people was all nothing but a blur to them as they all passed by. as they just starred into each others eyes and seemed to see nothing but each other.

**Thats where im ending it for now if you want a lemon tell me and il ladd it next one but if not then well idk so plz review**


	3. Chapter 3

**As we left off sonic and Amy were enjoying the movie and were enjoying the fact they had each other and watched as lightning McQueen and mater has found the bad guy and were racing though the radiator springs grand Prix as the credits rolled sonic started the car and began to pull out.**

"Sonic you ready to go?" Amy asked Sonic as he seemed that he was out of it as soon as he let go of Amy to start the car**. **"Um ames I'm fine just seems you calm me down but this whole mess is just crazy" As he looked onto the blank white screen as the other cars were pulling out as he sat there silent.

"ames i don't know what to do really i mean i have a family? but how did i never know i mean you see tony he was as fast as me" Sonic only looked down as Amy grabbed his hand and held it tight. "Sonic it all well be explained as time goes on and i will always be there for you trust me" As she kissed him again.

"Thanks ames i knew i can count on you now lets get you home" As sonic put the car into drive and pulled out the ride to Amy's house was a rather quick one as Amy seemed lost as on how to help sonic and was taken from her thoughts as sonic stopped the car in front of her house in her drive way behind her pink car.

"Hey ames i haven't see that car since the all stars race" As smiled remembering Amy chasing after him in that car only to impress him and make him love her but whats she didn't know was he already did.

"Sonic you coming in I'll make you some dinner" Amy called out to him as he was remembering the races and snapped back to reality and got out of the car."Sorry ames count me in as long as their chilly dogs" As he liked his lips Amy just rolled her eyes as she unlocked the door and let him in.

Sonic upon entering was amazed Amy had a simple house a pink couch and a blue recliner and a 43 inch TV with a Xbox and a will with a small dinning room table and a wall of pictures with many of there adventurer one was of the extreme gear grand Prix with him and Amy with there gear.

"Hey sonic do you want any dessert" Amy called from the kitchen as she was making the chilly for sonic's hot dogs "Ya ames please i would like some chocolate Sundays if you don't mind it reminds me of chip" Amy just smiled as she remembered chip or light gaia the poor little guy she thought as she wiped a tear away from her eye.

"Ya sonic i will hope you don't find my house to boring" As yelled from the kitchen as sonic walked in with out her knowing as he embraced her from be hind as he kissed her cheek

"Now why would i think that i think its nice its homey it makes you fell at peace like when I'm with you" As he hugged her more as she cooked and she felt his warm embrace as it made her feel so much better then she had ever in her life.

"Hey ames I'll set the table OK" As he walked off to set the table a small picture frame caught his eye as he walked over and picked it up to see a purple hedgehog in Camo uniform and a pink hedgehog holding a small pink baby and dressed in a red coat and whit shirt with hair down to her elbows and deep green eyes like Amy.

"You found the only picture of my family i have sonic" As sonic turned to see her in the doorway. "Well ames i seen it and i thought they were your mom and dad but what happened to them?" Amy had to sit down as she felt her eyes begin to water "It was because of the war eighteen years when i was born and they both got killed"

Sonic walked over to her and sat in the next chair "I'm sorry ames to bring it up" Amy stopped and looked at him "No need sonic because they would have loved to meet you the world renowned hero sonic the hedgehog" As she smiled at him and got up and walked into the kitchen. sonic only thought how could he bring up such a sad memory for her the only one that was there since the very begging.

As our hero sat in the chair in the dinning room he looked over and seen a picture of all of them at knuckles and rouges wedding last year as sonic was best man and Amy was maid of honor as he chuckled to him self about Amy trying to get him to marry her right there after knuckles and rouge. he smiled as he looked on more of all the memories.

"Sonic its all done stop being in your own world the foods ready" As she placed the plate of chilly dogs on the table as she had a plate of salad with Italian dressing. "Looks good ames i can't wait to dig in" As he sits down and eats chilly dog upon chilly dog as he seen Amy hold her head up as she smiles as she watches sonic.

"Anything wrong ames" As Amy just smiles more "Nothing sonic nothings wrong at all" As she giggles and walks into the kitchen with her plate sonic having cleaned his plate takes it in and puts it in the sink with Amy's as he looks outside to see it has begun storming really bad.

"Um ames mind if i stay here because i don't want to drive my car in this it seems very bad out" As he looked out upon the rain and the thunder. "Sure sonic you want to watch a movie before bed so we can leave early tomorrow"

"Ya i think we can" As sonic walks in and sits on the recliner as Amy Sits in his lap as Amy had put in the movie ten things i hate about you as she put her arms around his neck as he held onto her tightly as the movie played.

Once the movie was over it was well past 11 and Amy yawned as she got off sonic. "Well ames i can sleep here tonight" As Amy looked at him "OK well night sonic" As she walked to bed sonic slowly shut his eyes till he was awoken by screams and it was Amy's screams as it was 2 am sonic didn't like this as he rushed up the stairs and into amys room as she was sitting up holding her face with her hands.

"AMES!" As he rushed to her and held her close as she held onto him for dear life. "Please sonic sleep with me i don't want to be alone" As sonic hugged her he wanted her to feel better "Ames what can i do" But his question was answered by Amy's lips as she was dressed in nothing but a night gown as the one strap fell off her shoulder sonic pulled away.

"Amy but i don't want to do this when your like this" But Amy let her other strap fall down as she smiled. "Sonic i love you and i want to express it even because my dream was about losing you and i just began to cry i want to do this for you" As she kisses him again sonic just let him self go.

**LEMON AHEAD IF YOU DON'T WANT IT THEN DON'T READ**

As sonic pushed Amy down and and begins to lick her neck as she moans and "Sonic that feels so good" As sonic began to rubber her left breast as his right hand rubs her side.

"Ames i wanted to do this for so long but i wanted to wait a bit but i can't now" As he began to message her right breast Amy reached up and forced his shirt off of him and over his head as she eyes his upper body as she almost drooled as she seen his muscles and felt his arms with her hands as sonic began to kiss her again

"sonic now your turn" As she pushed sonic on his back as she undid his pants and pulled them off as she pulled her night gown off as sonic studied her body

"You filled out nice Amy you look better then rouge now and your defiantly hotter then any woman ever seen" As sonic smiled as Amy was only in panty's and sonic in his boxers.

"So sonic i want you to feel what you were doing to me" As she pulled his boxers off and reviles his 9 inch member and it was thick but Amy was happy as she began to lick as sonic began to moan softly "Ahh ames that's great AHH" As Amy began to suck and tease his member

As sonic felt him self tense up as Amy pulled away from his member and crawled up to him and whisperer in his ear "Well sonic your turn because i want your first to be with me" As she smiled sonic the flipped her over "Your wish is my command my rose" As he pulled her pantys off to show her woman hood as he slowly inserted him self "You ready Amy this is going to hurt" As Amy just smiled "I love you and i want to do this" As sonic thrust into her as fast as he could all you heard was her loud scream as drips of blood was on Sonic's member.

"AHH SONIC IT FEELS SO GOOD DON'T STOP PLEASE" As Amy moaned And sonic was lost in his own world as he just kept going and then locked lips with Amy as there tongues danced as Amy moans more and more as keeps going as they kiss and and sonic messaging her breast as he keeps going as Amy moves her hips more as to the speed like sonics thrust as she moans more in their kiss.

"AHH AMES I FEEL LIKE I'M GOING TO CUM" As he grits his teeth as Amy moans louder and louder as she feels shes getting to her edge to as she feels sonic getting close as she feels her self about to blow.

"AMY I'M CUMMING AHH" As sonic released his seed in Amy's womb as Amy lets her self go as she own orgasm lets go as she screams as she holds onto her sheets. "Ames huff ... i love you" As she falls to the bed and Amy rolls over on to his chest "Sonikkiu i love you and i wanted to prove it because i want you to know who i feel" As she kisses him again as they stair into each others eyes.

"Ames I love you with all mt heart and im glad i have you" As Amy layed on his chest she listened to his heart beat till she fell asleep Sonic looked at his sleeping rose "Night ames" As he Finally fell asleep with the peaceful sound of the rain.

**End lemon **

As the alarm rang for 9 am sonic got up and turned it off as he looked at Amy and smiled "How could anyone so perfect ever be mine as he smiled" Amy smiled as she got up and kissed him "Good morning my love" As she kissed him again.

"I think its time we head to tails and then knuckles so we can get a move on" Sonic said as he got up to get his shower and Amy got up and got on a pair of jeans and a pink coat and a red shirt and brushed her hair and she hadn't even noticed it was down to her elbows but she didn't care she smiled and walked down to the car and hoped in.

As sonic walked out of the house and hoped in the car "Ames your sure you want to go?" Amy smiled "Yes its time we both found out your past and i will be there every step of the way ok" She smiled as sonic smiled back at her as they pulled out and drove to tails place.

**WELL THATS IT SORRY IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THE ACTION PICKS UP NEXT CHAPTER AND I HOPE YOU REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND THANK YOU FOR READING.**


	4. Chapter 4

**As we left off sonic and Amy were on the way to get tails and knuckles. **

"Hey sonic do you think tails is up?" Questioned As Amy looked out the window on to the passing scenery. "Well Ames i don't know maybe i mean hes not a late night party guy or anything like that." As sonic kept his eyes on the road.

But sonic was more focused on what to expect his brother to say and what was his past like that they had to separated and why was this kingdom so important. Also why had he never been there he had been all around the world how could he have missed a whole kingdom.

Amy looked at sonic as she knew what could be going though his mind as she put her hand on his shoulder. "Sonikku Please know im here for anything you need my love." As she smiled as sonic him self smiled. "Thank you ames i know you are"

Amy smiled again as she went back to looking at the trees and flowers they passed till a sign that said tails work shop snapped her out of her world and seen a big garage with a house attached. "Hey sonic were here it changed"

"Well tails has expanded a bit for more planes and room so ya" As he got out and walked over to Amy's door and opened. "May am i with a gentleman i should feel grateful" As she gave a little giggle.

"Thats cute ames" as he gave her his smile and wink that made her swoon still even though she knew she held his heart. "So lest go ames" As he picked her up bridal side.

"Hey why did you pick me up like this" Sonic looked her in the eyes. "Well you were mad that i didn't for our date so i figured why not" With his bright smile as he carried her up the steps.

As they reached the door sonic kicked it a few times till he heard a very angry yell for his little brother. "OK I'M COMING TO THE DOOR YOU OBNOXIOUS SON OF A BITCH!" As he threw the door open he seen sonic as he tried his best sorry smile.

"Um sorry sonic" As he looked down and cleared his throat. "Um buddy watch your cursing around Amy please" Tails didn't even see Amy as he smiled and waved as felt like an ass.

"Sorry Amy i didn't see that it was you guys i was working on a new plane and the motor was giving me problems." Amy hopped out of sonics arms and walked over to the fox as she smiled. "Its OK tails i know you didn't know its OK."

"So bud you want to come with us and see my brother about a family kingdom i have to save" As he did air quotes. Tails looked at him with the most puzzled look possible. "Family kingdom?"

"Ya bud its a long story so I'll fill ya in on it later so you want to come?" As sonic asked in the most brotherly way possible as he was given a happy smile. "You bet bro I'll go so lets get to it" As Amy felt a little sick "Mind if i go to the bathroom guys?"

"Not at all ames go ahead we'll wait" As he gave that same smile that she just loved As she ran up the stairs to the bathroom. As she reached the bathroom she felt her stomic in knots as she felt she was going to vomit as she leaned into the toilet as she yacks her guts out for a good five minutes.

"Ahh ahh what the hell ugh why is my stomic so upset this morning? As Amy tried her breath and composure as thoughts ran though her mind but he just shrugged them off.

"So buddy what do you think of this whole brother thing?" Asked sonic as tails scratched his head "What do you want me to say i don't have anything useful to say" As he looked at sonic like he felt stupid.

"Buddy its ok i know what can you say but a family that i never knew of this is heavy." As tails smiled "Ya but that means your not all alone in this world then."

"Well buddy i never was i had you and Amy and all my other friends" Tails looked at his brother as he had a question on his mind that he had to ask. "So with eggman slowing down what are you plans of settling down?" Sonic just looked away as he remained silent.

"Hey guys im ok now sorry little sick was all hehe" As Amy tried to act like she wasn't worried about her sudden upset stomic. But deep down she knew it could be one thing but she could not let sonic know at all he already had to much to deal with and if she was right it would put him over the deep end.

"So were all ready tails lock up me and Amy will get in the car come on ames" As he began for the car Amy followed after him as the twin tailed fox locked his door and jumped in the back seat of the muscle car.

"so ames everything ok you seem pale right now?" Amy just gave him a smile "Well im ok just a little sick is all nothing some food can't solve but lets get knuckles ok"

"Tails put that seat belt on remember safety first" Chuckled the blue hedgehog. "Well Amy are you sure your ok i mean sonic has a point you look pale?" Amy just rolled her eyes "Yes im fine ok im fine now lets go"

Sonic got a little worried as he just started the car and began the drive for angle island. The ride it self was not a very long one but seems like it as sonic pulled up to the cable car station they had put in for visitors to go and see the island.

They all got out and pressed for the very next car as it pulled in sonic let Amy on first then tails then him self as they waited for the voice to say over the speaker to say we have arrived please enjoy your time on angle island.

"We have arrived on angle island please have a good time on the island thank you" As the voice said thank you the doors opened as the trio jumped out and made their way to a medium cottage next to the alter for the master emerald.

"Hey sonic look theirs rouge and knuckles house" Tails yelled as he pointed at the house. "OK tails I'll race ya" As sonic and tails began their rush to the house as they both didn't see a red figure as a loud thud was heard.

"AHH WHAT HELL SONIC WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" As it was knuckles they ran into as he pushed both sonic and tails off him. "Guys what the hell were you doing?" Knuckles questioned.

"Hehe sorry knuckle me and tails were racing and didn't see ya" As sonic scratched his head as a female voice rang out. "Hey is that true blue i see and pinky with miles" As a white bat walked out the door carrying a basket of clothes.

"Hey rouge how the married live" Amy asked as she walked up to greet her. "Well fine pinky" As she took a closer look at Amy rough began to rub her chin. "Amy are you ok?"

"Yes im fine why does everyone ask that?" Rouge looked at the boys and back at Amy "Hey boys im going to take Amy in for a drink ok." As rouge pulled Amy in the house with her free hand.

"OK honey" as knuckles waved and sonic smiled at her as she went in with rouge. "Rouge what do you need to bring me in here for?" Rouge put the clothes down and looked the female hedgehog in the eyes as she smiled.

"Amy are you sure your ok?" Amy looked down and gulped As she replied "no" Rouge smiled "i knew it" Amy began to feel sick again. "Rouge i think im pregnant." As she stared the bat in the eyes.

"its ok Amy im sure you and sonic will be happy" As she smiled Amy tilted her head. "How did you know it was sonic's" Amy questioned rouge chuckled as she took the clothes into the master bedroom and then sat back down.

" I know because why would you two be here together and you have been in love with him since the begging" Amy Smiled a shy smile as she began to tap her finger.

"Well sonic don't know and i think because i got sick all morning and that was the last thing i did" As she looked down. "Its ok Amy im sure when you tell him he'll be happy" As she got to cups of coffee and and sat one in front of Amy.

"Ya i hope to but right now may not be a good time" As she put her hand on her belly and began to wounder what was she thinking this was not the time to tell him.

**OK Well I'm sorry but next one they talk to sonics brother and find out about his past and i hope you read and review please i just want what you think of all my hard work well mage out.  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**As we last left off sonic and Amy with tails went to angle island to see knuckles and rouge. As Amy filled rouge in on her little secret that she may be pregnant.**

"Rouge is it oblivious that there is something wrong about me" Asked the pink hedgehog as she held her coffee in her right hand and just looked into the deep dark colored drink. ""pinky it is for me because that is how i looked when i found out i was" The younger pink hedgehog looked up to the bats eyes.

"Your pregnant rouge?" The bat sipped her drink as she smiled and looked out the window in the kitchen to her husband then down at her ring a piece of the master emerald. "Ames i am because i was sick one morning and i was just puking every where and you look as i did" As rouge smiled at Amy.

"Amy i know sonic and you know him to i think he slowed down for a reason" Amy smiled at rouge as she laughed a little. "you think he slowed down for me ya right" As she looked out side to see her sonic talking with knuckles.

"So sonic you have a brother?" Knuckles asked as he crossed his arm. "Well knuckle head i think i mean the looked like me and well i figured I'd take you guys and Amy." Sonic said as he scratched his head knuckles only shook his head.

"Amy sonic she don't look good" Sonic only sighed. "I know knuckles she has been that way all morning" sonic sat down on the closest chair he could as he rubbed his face.

"Knuckles Amy is coming with us because she wants to go and i won't hurt her anymore i finally told her how i feel and im not losing her now." Tails and knuckles looked to each other and nodded as they weren't going to argue with him.

"OK sonic she can come" Knuckles said with a smile till he seen someone in the distant it was a black hedgehog as he kept walking sonic looked to knuckles and tails as he walked right past them till sonic said something.

"Hey shadow how are you doing?" As shadow stopped and gave his usual scow "I'm here to see rouge about her pay check from gun i came to deliver it" As she continued to walk past them and into the house as the boys just shrugged and continue to talk some more about the situation.

As soon as he walked though the door he was greeted by a friendly hug from our very own bat girl. "Hey shads hows work" she smiled at him as she let him go as he walked over to the chair and sat down.

"Same old same old a few undercover missions and crap like that" As he sat back when he looked over to Amy even he thought she didn't look right as he looked right at her then towards the TV as he turned it on.

"Hi shadow you could at least say hi to me" As Amy waved from the table shadow only glanced over to her and did a small wave and went back to the TV. Amy just sighed as she sipped her coffee "Shadow you never change do you?" As she eye balled him he payed her no mind.

Rouge smiled as Amy was right he will never change as her attention was back to the door as sonic,tails and knuckles walked in as they sat at the table s well. Sonic sitting right next to Amy as he put his arm over her shoulder as she put her head on his shoulder.

"Aww the cute couple of sonic and Amy i really never thought I'd see the day" Rouge said as she got up and walked to the sink so she didn't see the looks knuckles and shadow gave him of pure surprise.

"Ah rouge did you say they are together?" As knuckles looked at the pair of hedgehogs and then back to his bat wife as she turned around and repelled "Yes its right in front of you" As she went back to what she was doing.

Knuckles looked at them like he was in utter disbelief "You two are together huh well that's something i thought would never happen. but you were saying something about the mystic ruins sonic."

"Ya my so called brother said something about telling me of why im here and yad yad" As he rolled his eyes Amy just started to feel sick again as she got up and ran to the bathroom.

"Amy are you ok?" Questioned as he got up to follow but shadow stopped him. "Trust me faker you would thank me for stopping you think if you walk in on her and she pulls the hammer out" He said as he looked out blue hero in the eyes as sonic sighed as he walked back to his chair and waited for Amy.

As Amy is above the toilet again she is huffing as she tries to catch her breath as it seems she my just be sick but she couldn't see till later. She got up and looked in the mirror and she was still her pink color so she just washer her mouth out with the mouth wash that sat on the sink as she rised she went to join sonic again.

"So sonic are we heading to the mystic ruins or what?" As sonic looked over to knuckles he got up and stretchered him self out before he gave a half asleep "yes" as a response. so as tails got up to leave rouge looked to her red husband "So your going with them just be safe ok" As she kisses him as he smiles.

"You know I'll be" As she smiles to her shadow gets up and walks over to them. "Where are you guys going?" As shadow looked to the group as sonic decided to fill shadow in of the brother he never knew and of the others and his kingdom.

"Hm well I'll go i could use a vacation" As he walked out the door sonic just scratched his head with a goofy grin. 'Guess we have more power behind us"Haha as the group looked at him and just sighed as knuckles kissed rouge one last time as he and tails make there way back to the cable car as sonic and Amy are the last to leave.

"Well see ya rouge and be careful with out rad red being here" Sonic said as he knows rouge isn't as strong as knuckles. She smiled as she winked to sonic "Don't worry about me true blue just take car of my husband" Sonic nodded as him and Amy walked out the door and followed after shadow, tails and knuckles.

On there slow walk Amy could feel sonics arm around her waist as he held her close as with him as she had to ask. "Sonic how would you like a family one day" As she tried to sound like she wasn't scared of the answer.

Sonic thought for a bit as he smiled "Well i think that a little one like me would sound nice why do you ask?" As sonic questioned as Amy gave a slight smile as she looked in to his emerald eyes. "Sonic i maybe pregnant" As she looked away and waited for him to freak and run off but he didn't instead she felt him hug her.

"ames calm down im happy you are just means my waiting wont be as long" As he pulled her close and gave her a kiss as shadow and knuckles were getting impatient waiting tails was paying it no mind.

"You mean your not upset even with all this?" As he pulled her close to him "Ames i wanted a family because i never had one but when i was younger i wasn't ready i think i am now" As he smiled at her and that smiled just calmed the worry and dread of sonics disappointment.

As she held onto him tightly she cried tears of joy "Thank you my sonikku" As he kissed her on the top of her head and began there walk to the others and the way Amy was feeling she didn't even seem to remember going though the cable car and into the charger on the way for mystic ruins.

"hey Amy should we tell them in the back" Sonic asked as he jested to the back seat as Amy turned around and looked at her blue hero. "No let them find out in time hehe" As shadow and tails were silent about it knuckles was a little mad "HEY WHAT IS IT I WANT TO KNOW" Yelled the red knuckle head.

"Haha knuckles you will find out in a few or while whenever i feel like telling you" As sonic laughed Amy punched him in the arm as the three in the back seat just shut there mouths.

As soon as they pulled into the mystic ruins they look around but can't see anyone wanting to be there as it is only a large forest with many decaying stone buildings and other artifacts. "Hey ames you remember being here and eggmans egg carrier siting over there" As he points to the location where it sat as the crater was gone but it was now a lake.

As the love birds were watching the beauty of nature as the spot that had been used as a base of evil operations was now a lake for the animals to drink and get food so something good came from that monstrosity. 

"Look at the ames something good did come from egghead" As they watched the landscape another hedgehog appeared as sonic and Amy turn to meet him it is the one they came to find sonics brother tony.

**Sorry to end it so quick but hope you like and review  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**As we left off Amy and sonic had found tony sonics older brother.**

"So sonic your finally here and hello miss Amy" As he greeted her and sonic. "So if your really my brother spill it about what happened!" Sonic said as he wanted to cut right to the chase as tony sat down on the closes rock he could as he looked around and then back to sonic and Amy.

"Well are you going to say anything tony?" Amy asked as she felt sonic tense up a little. He looked to both of them and scratched his head as he replied "Well where is the rest of your party they should hear this to shouldn't they?" As smiled.

"Ya i guess" As sonic and Amy sat down on the closes thing they could as they waited for shadow and tails to show up as they knew knuckles would be following them.

"Fine tony but i really want to know are you really my brother?" As sonic asked with a serious tone as Amy held on to him tight as tony smiled and pulled that old picture out as he smiled. "Yup baby brother i am i was only 8 when you and Sonia and manic were sent away" As covered his face.

"Hey what are you trying to hide" Sonic yelled till he seen tears falling from Tony's face as he looked back at sonic. "Sonic i grew up alone with out you guys and our mother and father" Sonic just blinked at him as he could feel the truth as it it was emitting from him he was really his brother no way he could cry like that with out the emotion to back it up.

"hey im sorry but this family thing is new to me tony." As he looked back up at sonic as he smiled and wiped his eyes. "I know but i was the only one to stay in the city as you were all sent away. and the city is now safer thanks to the ninja and the special task force." as tony looked back to the ground her heard a far off yell as he looked in the direction as a yellow fox came into view.

"SONIC AMY YOU GUYS HERE!" Yelled the fox as he walked though the forest till he heard his brothers voice. "TAILS OVER HERE!" As he bolted for it then he seen tony then sonic and Amy as he turned back to the white hedgehog. "Hey is that your?" As sonic nodded.

"Hello im tails im sonic's adopted little brother" As tails held a hand out to tony he smiled and shook it as he laughed. 'Well i have another little brother huh well at least hes smart" As they both laughed the group heard the bushes rustling as they all looked to the source of the sound.

"hey so your fakes brother" As shadow and knuckles walked out of the trees and bushes as they two sat down. "So lest get this history over with fakers brother." As shadow crossed his arm tony just eyeballed him then back to sonic.

"Well sonic many years ago you were just born and it was a happy time." As he lowered his head "Till that menace nightmare came into the picture" As sonic gulped well it sounds as if he was a bad dude to mess with his name brings up feeling of fear but why?" As tony looked back to his brother.

"Because he killed our father right in front of us and mom used her spell to split us up and to different parts of the globe." As sonic could not say a a word as he felt as if he failed but he knew there wasn't a thing he could have done. Tony walked over to his brother and extant his hand out.

"At least we have each other now and im glad to have you at least." As he smiled sonic shock his hand "Ya but how do we find the others tony?" Sonic asked as tony pointed up towards the moon as it was barely visible.

"What tony whats there?" As tony smiled "The ark because I've watched you on tv showing the world what our family could do" Sonic looked up as did shadow and tails, knuckles. "But that makes no sense tony" Amy stated as sonic understood what he meant.

"You mean use the arks computers and connect to the all the satalights in the sky to try to check all over for them right!" As sonic jumped up smiling. tony nodded "Yup we can check every other place for anyone carrying our DNA and i know that most one of the most advanced labs ever built." Shadow got mad as he stood up.

"Well i am never going back there I've been there twice before and before them i lived there!" Tony smiled "Well you know how to get thought right the why not?" As he felt amys hand on his shoulder.

"Something wrong miss Amy?" Amy smiled as she shock her head "Shadow lost important people to him up there that why i will never go back" Tony looked over to shadow as he nodded.

"Never mind shadow i understand but i will take us with this" As he pulled out the clear chaos emerald. "How did you get that tony" Knuckles asked as he smiled. "Well i found it where else now lets go" Shadow the walked over and grabbed hold of them.

"Shadow but i thought you didn't want to go?" Asked Amy as he looked away. "I want to go to see if there's more there is all something of maria's or anything" As the group all held onto tony. "CHAOS CONTROL!" As the were gone in a flash of light.

As the same flash of light appeared in side the ark there they were as tony put the emerald into his pocket. "So this is the ark huh neat!" As tony began to walk off the others began to follow him.

"So tony any idea where to go?" Sonic asked as tony stopped and turned around. "Nope" As shadow smacked him self in the face as he walked past tony. "THIS WAY YOU BUNCH OF IDIOTS" Sonic looked and smiled as they all followed shadow.

As shadow looked down every corridor and every hall til he found the master control room as he typed in the master code for the lock. "Ok 3-6-1-4-0-1" As the doors opened. "Here the master control room." As everybody walked in.

"Wow this is the lab huh" Asked tails as he walked around then sat at the computer desk and turned it on. "Hey shadow look i found your file on the computer" As tails looked to screen till something caught his eye as it said subject 2 of 3.

"Ah shadow um what does 2 of 3 mean?" As shadow tuned back to him "It means that there's more to it why i thought you were the brains." As tails looked back to the screen. "Well shadow it seems to be that you are not alone" As shadow jumped back and looked at the screen.

"Hey shads whats wrong" As sonic as they all took notice of what was going on as shadow rushed out of the room at great speed. "Hey shadow wait!" As sonic chased after him and down the hall till shadow went into a locked door as sonic soon seen the door open and dashed in.

As sonic sees a broken capsule then seen a busted down door to the left as he looks in he sees shadow over a another tube like the one in the other room. "Shadow are you ok" Shadow doesn't say a thing as turns to sonic.

"Shadow?" Shadow slightly smiled as he looked down again as sonic walked over and looked down and seen a white hedghog that looked just like shadow as she was dressed in a black shirt and a white vest and dark blue pants and she had purple lipstick on her lips.

"Shadow who is this?" As shadow looked over to sonic.

"Tails who is that on the screen" as the same hedgehog was on the screen. "Amy this is shadow's sister."

**Ok sorry to end it there but more to come and i hope you review and tell me what you think and i really hope you enjoyed it.  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Also sorry i forgot they wear clothes im very sorry.  
><strong>

**As i left off shadow had found his sister or so the data said.**

"Sonic this is my sister the perfect life form luna" As shadow looked down on her he had a slight smile on his face as he searched for the releases button."Hey sonic i found it" As he pressed the button the tube opened up to revile the silver like hedgehog girl. she wasn't like shadow she had a black vest and a grey shirt and blue jeans as she opened her eyes.

"Where am i?" As she looked around she stopped at shadow as she gave him a few more seconds before she spoke. "Shadow? is that you?" As she sat up she groaned in a bit of soreness.

"Ya but do you know who i am?" As she smiled "My brother this is the second time we talked shad" As soon as she said that shadow had a flash back.

_*Flash back*_

_"Hey shad you and maria got to see this look the sun is coming over the earth!" As the young hedgehog smiles as a older black one stands beside her and a beautiful blonde human girl. _

_"Were here luna ok calm down" As they watch the sun come over the world as the young hedgehog had big eyes as it come over. "WOW DOCTOR GERALD NEVER TOLD ME OF THIS PLACES WOUNDER!"_

_Having been made just a weeks ago luna was still learning as he age could be said at 16 or 15 she was like a little kid in a candy store at all the wounder of space. "Hey maria you think i can go with you and shadow when we go to earth!"_

_As the blond smiled "Yes we will see it some day"_

_*End flash back*_

As shadow entered his memory he didn't realize luna was standing right in front of him. "Shadow you ok?" As she was snapping her fingers in front of him till he awoke from his trance.

"What? Ah ya lets get back with the other sonic" As shadow lead sonic and luna out and back to the control room as tony was locating Sonia and manic. "Any luck finding your sister shadow?" As tony asked as he kept his back to them as the others looked to the door as a silver hedgehog walked in and looked somewhat like Shadow.

"Hi im luna and i guess your friends of my big brother" As she hugged shadow as Amy smiled. "AWW that's sweet brother and sister united again." as shadow sighed as he pushed her off of him.

"LET ME GO" As he managed to get her off him as she pouted a bit. "ya i found her now what about your family?" As tony keep working till the computer went off as it pulled up a pink hedgehog girl in japan an a green hedgehog in England.

"OK well i found them but for now we take this data and head home sonic." As the group looked to him with confusion. "Uh tony what are you talking about you mean station square or the kingdom?"

Tony gave no answer as he put up the emerald. "CHAOS CONTROL!" As they were gone in a flash but where they went to was beautiful park as they all looked around they seen the beauty of the grass and of the flowers.

"Wow this is perfect this whole place is awesome!" As Amy danced around in the park till a group of ninja appeared all in a row.

"Master tony you have returned have you" As a older ninja walked forward with a young ninja girl of about 14 or 15 with the body of a 20 year old. Tony smiled as he turn and pointed to sonic. "I have returned and i have found my brother sonic." As the ninja gasps

"Master sonic your here your mother would have love to see who you became" As he bowed down to them as the female ninja walked up to shadow and put her hand out. "I'm dusk and you are?' As shadow looked her over seeing she was kinda busty and long brown hair and pretty brown eyes.

"I'm shadow but i don't do the whole social thing" As he looked at her she put her hand down as she walked back with the group. "So Adam we will go back to the castle" As tony began to take them to the castle sonic looked around it seemed weird he never seen this place it was modern and old time like it was in between.

"Sir wait we have word on nightmare he may have a spy among us but as to who we don't know" Tony turned around and walked back to him. "My brother just got back can we talk with him later about this matter ok" As he put his hand on Adams shoulder as he nodded and vanished in the blink of an eye.

"So um guys whats all your names if you don't know im luna" As the others turned to her Amy was the first to welcome her. "Hi im Amy rose and this is tails, knuckles and your brother shadow and that's sonic with his brother tony" As she pointed to the white hedgehog.

"Oh well nice to met you all but wheres maria?" As amy looked down then over to shadow she seen him get into that mood just from her name. "Luna come with me ok" As she grabbed Luna's hand and walked her over to as far as she thought was good.

"Luna... maria is dead" As luna heard the new information she let her mouth fall open and her eyes filled with tears. "Wait she is dead" As she began to cry very loudly shadow walked over and put his hand on her shoulder. "Its fine luna i may not remember much about having a sister but i do know when i did have such memory i was very happy"

"Wait you don't remember me?" As shadow shock his head. "No im sorry that was the first i seen you but when you called me shad i seen a memory but the rest will come in time i hope" luna smiled as she wiped the tears from her eyes and hugged her brother.

"Im happy your still around but i want to know what all happened because i don't remember anything from why i was in the tube" Shadow smiled "All in time now lets get with the other" As the three hedgehogs walked back to join the group.

"So you all ready to join me in the castle" Tony asked as he looked over all of them to which they all nodded as he continued walking. they walk to the castle was something to be amazed by there were cars but they were hover cars and then there were buggies this place was in between centurys.

"Wow this place is cool" Sonic yelled as they got to the castle gates and walked in side as tony lead them to rooms. "You may use these to for tonight as tomorrow we find our brother and sister sonic and then nightmare." he said the last part coldly as they he began to walk a way.

"You may divide them up anyway you want but when your done a maid will bring you to the dinning hall" As he walked off sonic and Amy went in one as knuckles went in one an as did tails leaving and finally luna shadow stayed in the hall.

Shadow just stood against the wall till his sisters grabbed him by the arm. "Shadow come on i want to talk with you i want to know more" As she tried to pull him away as he fought her.

"LUNA I WANT TO GET A BATH OK LET GO!" As she let go. "Wait a bath why or is that so you don't have to talk to me" As she began to get annoyed shadow scratched his head. "Luna i want to gather my thoughts first ok before i talk i want to see if i can remember more ok"

Luna looked down as she walked back to her room as she turned back to her brother. "OK well im going to get some sleep first ok wake me when we have to eat" As she walked in shadow had the place to him self almost so he began to walk around till he was greeted by the ninja from before.

"Hi um shadow i was wounding if i could show you around" as she said it with a slight blush. "Fine but wheres the bath house or the what ever you use here to wash up i need to think" As dusk thought for a moment the had a idea.

"Follow me" As she lead him to the spa as it said spa above the door. "Here is the spa for you to use and i hope you enjoy" As shadow walked in dusk ran and jumped out a window and jumped to the roof above the spa and glad it was an easy jump as she landed she looked in thought a window in there as she was the best when it cam to stealth.

Ass he looked shadow had taken off a his shirt and pants as dusk seen everything as she began to drool till he walked into the sauna room. "Oh man i want to see more" As she went in though the window and then used a hand sign as she became invisible. She walked slowly to the sauna door till a hand grabbed her and pulled her in and against a wall.

"Why are you peaking in on me" As Dusk had no idea he could see her as she became visible again. "how did you see me?" As shadow smirked "You aint a very good ninja for the ultimate life form" As she looked down.

**Lemon alert my friend Kakashi wanted her oc to have a moment with shadow and she wanted this to happen ok.**

"You going to turn me i-" As shadow pulled her face up and into a kiss. "I'm not letting you off with out a punishment" As his hand traveled down her side as his other pulled her shirt her one shoulder as he began to kiss her neck as she began to softly moan.

"Ahh but... ah" As his other hand has undid her belt. "Well i have this need to punish you in this manner because i don't like people getting in on my space" As he pulled her shirt off as her pants hit the floor.

"but i didn't think being social was who yo-" As he pulled her into another kiss as he moved her to the ground. "Sorry but im not but i know how to punish people" As he rubbed her right breast as she moaned as shadow enjoyed her moaning.

"Well i think your enjoying your self" As she pulled her bra off and began to lick her breast as she moaned more loudly. "Ahh HH shadow i ahh" As she was to busy to make a sentence as he moved down to her body and pulled her panty off next as she looked at him and breathing heavily.

"Well i guess i have your attention" As he slowly moved his hand and rubbed her womanhood as dusk moaned softly as shadow put two fingers in as she moaned louder. "Ahh AHH SHADOW AHH" As shadow moved up her as he moved his erect member to her womanhood. "Well i think i will enjoy this" As she smiled and she seen how big he was he was like 9 inchs and 5 inches wide.

"shadow you can't" As he smiled "well i guess I'll try" as he began to push in as she could feel her self stretch as she felt him at her hymen as he rammed in as she screamed as he thusted in and out at a fast rate as he was grunting and she was screaming at the pain.

"AHH STOP SHADOW! AHH IT HURTS" As he looked down at her as he smiled well you wanted to see it now you do" As dusk felt the pain go away as she felt it get better as she was moaning again as she could feel him as he went faster and he was grunting as she felt her self get more and more into it.

"Ahh See your into it now ahh: As shadow began to feel he was close and he could tell being a virgin she was almost there as she moaned as her body felt on fire as she finally felt close as she scream.

"SHADOW!" As she came all over his member he slammed into her as he left him self go as he felt him self leak into her as she was breathing heavily as she looked up and see him one last time as she passed out. He pulled out and picked her up.

"Well i guess i can't leave you here" As he pulled the chaos emerald he had and warped to a empty room and layed her on the bed as he warped back for his clothes.

**Ok done kakashi happy**

As the time rolled around to go to dinner sonic and Amy had fallen asleep on his bed as they were awake by a knock at the door. "Ames i got it stay ok" As he got off the bed as Amy stayed on the bed.

As sonic opened the door a wolf maid about 20 was standing there.

"master tony asks you to come when you are ready" As she walked off sonic turned to Amy. "Well ready to go?" As she sat up and walked over to him and kissed him "Yes lets go" as they pulled the door shut and walked down the hall to the dinner room. to see everyone but shadow. as tny looked up and smiled.

**Sorry but that's the end for now and i hope you enjoyed and the action begins next chapter so watch out**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey im not dead im just in a writing funk i have ideas and what to do but i just couldn't write but now i think im good so my other fics will be updated soon and schools back in for me as well so i may u date on days off and Friday nights and such  
><strong>

Sonic and Amy walked into the dining room with the others as sonic took notice of shadows non-appearance.

"Hey wheres shadow?" Questioned sonic as he looked around for shadow. Tony Shrugged and snapped his fingers as maids began to bring food in and set plates in front of them.

"Brother sit please i don't want my pregnant sister in law to be on her feet to much" he smiled as sonic was very shocked that he knew. "How did you know tony?" Sonic blinked

Tony smiled and chuckled "well i can tell she seems to have a slight bulge and i noticed her behavior" tony the smiled and pointed to two empty seats and motioned for them to sit. sonic and Amy did as told and sat down in front of the food. Amy mouth watering began to eat and and tony smiled at my as she ate.

Sonic looked around and seen all the others eating and looks to tony as he watches Amy. "hey bro whats wrong?" Sonic questioned tony smiled and looked down "Amy reminds us of mother her beauty and grace but her strength makes her different ahah"sonic smiled and held amys hand as she looked into his eyes.

"i know tony its why i want to do this" Sonic said as he got out of his chair and got on one knee as everyone stood up and Amy looked at sonic amy gulped. "Amy you've been though so much from my shyness so i wanted to give you this i bought it years ago." Sonic said as he pulled out a black box from his pocket and opened it and held a gold ring.

"Amy rose will you marry me" Sonic asked with a hopeful smile as she seen amy tear up and hug him and kiss him deeply and pulled her teary face away. "YES A THOUSAND TIMES YES SONIC!" She cried and kissed him again as everybody clapped and tony seems to be smiling the biggest as he felt so happy for his brother.

Tony stood up and put his glass in the air and yelled "HERE HERE LETS WISH THE HAPPY COUPLE YEARS OF HAPPYNESS!" he yelled and everyone put up their drinks and cheered.

sonic and amy looked to there friends and smiled as shadow walks in. "Whats going on huh?" He said looking around and luna waves to him. "Brother you missed it sonic and amy are getting married" Shadow was surprised by this as he looked to sonic and amy and laughed.

"Faker asked amy for her hand in marrige now ive seen everything" shadow joked as everyon sat back down and smiled tony then stood up again and cleard his thorat.

"everyone its time we talk about finding sonia and manic and i hope you all are ready to depart by the morning lets rest now and rejocie in my brothers soon wedding" tony smiled as everyone nodded and went back to thier food as sonic and amy walked out of there

****well thats it for now to show im back and i hope to have reviews and i will make this chapter longer as well but not now and i have more ideas and new fic ideas as well so stay tuned and review plz****


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey i know i posted this but hey that was a preview so heres the rest thanks for the wait and today im sorry to say my baby kitten sox died today and im sad to say he was only 12 weeks old and i miss him so much we lost him today at 5 pm on 9-25-11 so rest in peace sox McQuillan**

Sonic and Amy walked into the dining room with the others as sonic took notice of shadows non-appearance.

"Hey wheres shadow?" Questioned sonic as he looked around for shadow. Tony Shrugged and snapped his fingers as maids began to bring food in and set plates in front of them.

"Brother sit please i don't want my pregnant sister in law to be on her feet to much" he smiled as sonic was very shocked that he knew. "How did you know tony?" Sonic blinked

Tony smiled and chuckled "well i can tell she seems to have a slight bulge and i noticed her behavior" tony the smiled and pointed to two empty seats and motioned for them to sit. sonic and Amy did as told and sat down in front of the food. Amy mouth watering began to eat and and tony smiled at my as she ate.

Sonic looked around and seen all the others eating and looks to tony as he watches Amy. "hey bro whats wrong?" Sonic questioned tony smiled and looked down "Amy reminds us of mother her beauty and grace but her strength makes her different ahah"sonic smiled and held amys hand as she looked into his eyes.

"i know tony its why i want to do this" Sonic said as he got out of his chair and got on one knee as everyone stood up and Amy looked at sonic Amy gulped. "Amy you've been though so much from my shyness so i wanted to give you this i bought it years ago." Sonic said as he pulled out a black box from his pocket and opened it and held a gold ring.

"Amy rose will you marry me" Sonic asked with a hopeful smile as she seen Amy tear up and hug him and kiss him deeply and pulled her teary face away. "YES A THOUSAND TIMES YES SONIC!" She cried and kissed him again as everybody clapped and tony seems to be smiling the biggest as he felt so happy for his brother.

Tony stood up and put his glass in the air and yelled "HERE HERE LETS WISH THE HAPPY COUPLE YEARS OF HAPPINESS!" he yelled and everyone put up their drinks and cheered.

sonic and Amy looked to there friends and smiled as shadow walks in. "Whats going on huh?" He said looking around and luna waves to him. "Brother you missed it sonic and Amy are getting married" Shadow was surprised by this as he looked to sonic and amy and laughed.

"Faker asked Amy for her hand in marriage now Ive seen everything" shadow joked as everyone sat back down and smiled tony then stood up again and cleared his throat.

"everyone its time we talk about finding Sonia and manic and i hope you all are ready to depart by the morning lets rest now and rejoice in my brothers soon wedding" tony smiled as everyone nodded and went back to their food as sonic and Amy walked out of there

Sonic and Amy didn't get to far as sonic had her up against the wall kissing her passionately and Amy held him close as they keep the tongue weasleing up and Amy started to moan as sonic felt he wanted at least one more time to express his love till the child or children are born so sonic picked her up and ran to their room and had may down on the bed as fast as he could nibbling her neck.

**LEMON so ya if you want read if not i don't care**

"Ahhh SONIC!" Amy moaned as sonic had started to take her shirt up over her head and rub her breast as he felt him self getting hard her kept playing with her breast.

Amy was already panting as sonic's touch now was so powerful she could feel so hot. soon sonic took her bra off and slowly licked each nipple as she moaned loudly begging. " Ahh.. AHh .. SONIC!"

Sonic was lost in his arousal and didn't pay attention as he keep his actions up. Amy felt sonic stop as he took his shirt and Amy did a sexy pose. "hm my big boy is quite ready" As she pointed to his member poking from his pants.

Sonic smiled as he undid his pants and they soon dropped to the floor followed by his boxers as his member stood tall "so i should want to make love to my wife" as he got on top of Amy she smiled. "look here im not your wife yet but" she stopped as she kissed him deeply "But i can hold you till shes here" Sonic laughed as he pushed her down.

Amy smiled as she moved her skirt down her legs and lied in a pose that made sonic drool. "well blue boy you want" She said with a low sexy tone as sonic walked over and began a heated make out session and could feel her warmth and he knew this is where he wants to be for the rest of his life with Amy.

Sonic feel feel amys heart beat as he lied on top of her naked body and slowly inserted him self into her and started to pump into her as he heard her soft pants and whines.

Sonic kept his pumping into Amy as he was sucking and biting her neck and heard her soft pants become moans of pleasure.

"Amy" sonic moaned as he could feel her walls hold onto him and milk him. As the lovers keep going at it Amy wrapped her legs around sonics waist and pulled him deeper with each thrust as they began the heated make out session once again and moans echoed out of the room as wounding maids heard but ignored it.

"AMY AHH" Sonic yelled as he kept thrusting into Amy as she held onto the bed as she panted deeply now as sonic was going as fast and hard as she could this was to tie them over til the kids are born as sonic was giving his all.

As the lover birds keep at it Amy was sweaty and so was sonic as they were moaning and panting caused the staff to leave the area. sonic felt so close as did Amy as there tired body didn't have much left but this was to tie them over.

"Amy ahh ... AHg AMy AHHH " as sonic pushed into her he yelled at the top of his lungs "IM CUMMING" he screamed as Amy yelled the same as he did "SONIC AHHH" As they both came at the same time sonic lied on amys body.

"Amy... it wasn't my best but enough ok" he said as she kisses his head "yes darling it is as she closed her eyes and she felt so warm.

as Amy lied there she heard voices like unknown to her.

"mommy get up mommy!" As Amy awoke she looked around and she was in someones house as she felt very weird as a quick bolt of purple cam fling into the room and under the bed as a older voice rang out.

"IM GOING TO KILL YOU RUSH!" As a light blue hedgehog ran in then seen Amy. "Mom where is rush?" As Amy was lost in what was going on. "mom get turbo he broke my game boy" The older light blue hedgehog yelled in the air.

" I SAID I WAS SORRY NOW CAN I HAVE CELL I NEED TO CALL JESS!" he yelled as a phone shot out from under the bed as turbo grabbed the phone and walked out fast as rush crawled out from under it.

Amy fell onto the bed and looked over to see what looked like a weeding picture as she almost dropped it because it was of her and sonic. and a photo frame if five hedgehogs, one was light blue that was turbo and a bright pink one and they looked like fraternal as well. and another pink on but more violet and another set of twins as Amy covered her mouth.

"mommy whats wrong?" a voice called out as Amy turned to a purple version of sonic at 8 yrs old Amy looked down at him and smiled. "yes" she asked as he smiled "dad called he said he'll be late k" he jumped off the bed "bye" as he rushed out of the room leaving Amy to look around asking how.

The little purple hedgehog named rushed then yawned and jumped off the bed. "Mom mind if i go out to play" he asked in a childish tone as Amy just sat there taking it in as she nodded and he ran out.

Amy then stood up and walked over to a mirror and looked as she seen her bust had gotten a bit bigger and her hair was down her back side and she looked so much older. "what happened?" As she keep looking as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and she felt a pair of lips kiss her cheek.

"hey sexy mommy" Said sonic as he held Amy close and looked at her in the mirror. Amy seen his face seemed older and he had bangs over one eye and hid quills were longer.

"sonic what happened?" he looked at her confused as shrugged "dunno what do ya mean?" Amy puled awy from him and stood up. "THIS ALL THIS WHY DO WE HAVE KIDS WHY ARE WE OLDER WHY EVERYTHING!" she yelled as sonic tilted his head.

"ames what are you talking about?" he asked Amy was about to state her case but soon sonic stopped her and looked at his watch. "Oh well ames its time to go so lets go" As he began to rush out of the room but Amy stopped him as she grabbed his shoulder and held him there.

"WHERE ARE WE GOING!" She yelled as he smiled "the day we beat nitemare he was the my family's enemy member?" Amy nodded just following along as she knew maybe it would explain as it went on.

Sonic soon left the room as Amy fell onto the bed Amy didn't notice sonic come back in. "ames come on everyone's waiting out side" he said as amy got up and followed him as she seen a suv and all the kids in the picture were all in the back as sonic waited in the front seat for amy.

she got in the suv as it all seemed so real was she dreaming or was she really the mother of sonics kids what happedn all she did was sleep and now here she was in this car.

Amy sighed and waited the car ride out as he feel alseep agian and awoke as the kids were in a park and sonic opens her door and let a very tierd amy out as he helps her out.

"ames you ok" sonic asked as amy nodded and he waked her over to a nearby tree and sat her down. "sonic ill wait here ok" Amy yawned as she smiled and sonic nodded as her walked off amy sat there sleeping as she felt the warm sun and cool breeze till she got cold real fast.

Amy sat up as she looked around and soon the sky turned dark and she cold see two evil red eyes appare as the a showdy figure came to as he stood ther he held a sword high above his head as he brought it down on top of amy as she could se it as if it was slow mo but as it was in contact se jolted awke in bed panting and crying.

"What... was... that?" As she sat there and looked over to see a younger sonic and her in a cold sweat.

**sorry hope this is good and maybe i can get good reviwa might make me feel better so far my familys whole life has fallen apart in three days so plz **just keep my family in your prays we really need it


End file.
